


still learning

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Alm is adamant that he knows what he's doing.





	still learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [denpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpa/gifts).



> Both a kinkmeme prompt and a gift for my favorite person

He swears up and down that he can do this. When you first ask him if he’s sure that he knows what he’s doing, if he needs a little help figuring this out, Alm swears that he isn’t _that_ clueless, that there are some things that should be obvious. He seems so sure of himself that you would feel bad doubting him any further, though you’re still not sure about that.

When you first met him, when you first summoned him here, he didn’t know a lot about life outside of his village. He was a strong fighter that only grew stronger as time went on, but he had a lot to learn, and he has thanked you often for all that you’ve helped him learn. What started as an innocent friendship has grown into something much bigger, and he’s tried time and again to find the proper way to express his gratitude.

Now that he’s found that he has something else he wants to express, the two of you are finally able to make some progress. And, now, Alm insists on proving that he isn’t as naive as you may think he is, and that his lack of direct experience won’t get in the way of things. Whether it will or won’t doesn’t matter to you, and it never has; you want him more than you can possibly say, and would be more than willing to teach him anything he needed to know.

You’re not sure how he managed to win you over so completely, but now, you’re in much too deep to do anything about it.

“So, I can do whatever you need me to do,” he continues. “Whatever you want, I’m willing to try.”

The look on his face is so adorably earnest that you almost forget what it is that he’s planning to do for you. But your own plans make it impossible for you to completely forget, and you say, “I’d rather do something for you first, if that’s alright.”

“Ah...sure!” he says with a nod, shaking off any confusion in his expression. “I mean, if that’s what you want to do.”

And just like that, you’ve taken control of things for the time being, and you guide him, having him sit so that you can kneel before him, freeing his erection. He does seem rather shy, being exposed now, but he doesn’t protest. And, even if he wanted to, he would be silenced the moment you wrap your lips around the tip of his cock; as it is, Alm lets out a gasp and a whimper.

You wonder how it must feel to him, experiencing this for the first time, and, as you draw him deeper into your mouth, you take note of how damn _cute_ it is when he squirms with this new pleasure. Alm, for all his strength and all his skill, is absolutely adorable, and you look forward to bringing that side out in him as you show him just how clueless he really is. He may claim to know the basics, but knowing the basics and really knowing what it’s _like_ are such different things. Seeing him go to pieces as you begin to blow him for the first time is enough to prove that.

You want to see him fall apart, but you don’t want him to lose it too quickly, or else you’ll be done showing him before you’ve even began, so whenever he starts to tense, whenever his breathing turns to short, sharp gasps, you pull back, refusing to let him come from this, refusing to let him come so soon. Alm lets out soft cries, looking ready to protest, but holding back, trusting that you won’t _really_ leave him hanging.

The thought does enter your mind, but you’re not quite cruel enough to do that. At least, not this time.

Alm is so fun to torment, and that is what makes it bearable to hold back for this long. Because, as much as he wants you to allow for his release, you want to really have your way with him. You want him so badly, after all, and waiting like this might be torture if not for the fact that you got so much pleasure out of torturing him. In fact, you know that by the time you allow him to fuck you, he won’t last very long at all, so it really is good that you draw so much pleasure just from seeing how red his face is, from seeing how he still struggles to regain the composure he lost the moment your lips first touched his cock.

During one of your pauses, you just look up at him, watching him bite his lip and squirm, barely breathing now, and to know that you were the one to bring him to this state...it really is so cute that he insisted he knew what he was doing. Maybe soon you’ll give him the chance to prove that, but right now, you’ve got exactly what you want from him.

“I…” he starts, but that’s all he’s able to say. That’s all you’ll let him say before you’re back it, reducing him to a speechless, writhing mess all over again. You’ve barely done anything for yourself, but you’re aching on the edge of your own orgasm now; perhaps, in a way, you are just as pathetic yourself, for getting such simple pleasure out of how pathetic _he_ is. Perhaps, someday, he’ll realize this, and torment you as your torment him, reminding you just how pathetically easy you really are.

But Alm is still learning, and today, he can’t say a damn thing, much less accuse you of anything, and it is only when you know that he can’t take any more of this, when you know that there are tears in his eyes, when you know that he will have to give in soon, whether you want him to or not, you’re finally ready to let him have you.

In the time it takes for you to get your own clothes out of the way, he begins whimpering more desperately, so pathetic and needy, and you try to imagine how bad it must hurt right now, how bad he needs you. It isn’t too hard for you to come up with an idea, considering how badly you hurt right now, and you straddle his lap without wasting any further time, sinking down onto him as slowly as you can manage, with how needy _you_ are.

Alm really looks like he’s about to cry as he’s buried inside of you, and his mouth remains open even with no sound coming out, save for one long, raspy, broken cry. You could look at him like this forever.

But then his control finally shatters, and he takes hold of your hips, ready to prove to you that he knows this part, or just too far gone to think about what he’s doing. He holds you steady so that he can thrust up into you and, with only a few, swift movement, he’s already lost control, tipping his head back as he whines, trembling as his climax overtakes him.

And though you know you could probably tease him for quite some time about that pathetic display, you really don’t have room to talk, considering that sight is all it really takes to do you in.


End file.
